Change the Past to change the Future
by VampyreSaphire
Summary: After the death of Harry Potter, Voldemort took over the Wizarding world. Tho only chance of salvation is when the portrait of ALbus Dumbledore send Hermione Granger back to the time when Tom Riddle was 17, to change the future. Spoilers for book seven.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Everything was the same as it always was, going back to Hogwarts.

The same old red train, waiting patiently at platform nine and three quarters. The same amount of rushing around to get luggage in the train and get a seat with friends. The waving or crying parents watching their children leave for either the first time or the last or anything in between. The same long train ride through the country side to get to the old, magical, castle. The same boat ride or carriage ride to get to the main doors. The same sorting for the first years. The old Sorting hat, yelling the houses of the new first year.

This story starts off as any other, normal and simple. Nothing bad happens, only something different than what usually would have happened on a normal day.

The same goes for this story, only this is not where the story begins. This story begins in the year 2004. Then comes to where it is now.

_In 2004_

The death of Harry Potter took the Wizarding World by surprise. Everyone hoping he would survive the battle that took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, destroying the old castle. Voldemort and his Death Eaters fought hard, but so did the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone fearing death put a burst of adrenaline in everyone's fighting. When Voldemort came out of the forest with Hagrid carrying Harry Potter's dead body everyone couldn't believe their eyes. The boy who lived was dead! Voldemort took over the school, and in time took over the entire Wizarding World. Everyone on the light side still shocked by the death of their hero did nothing to stop Lord Voldemort, until one day a portrait in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts, called upon one person who might be able to change what had happened here.

"Thank you for coming Miss Granger" Albus Dumbledore's portrait said to the young adult standing before him.

"I was curious at what you had to say; otherwise I would not be here." Hermione Granger replied to the portrait, fear in her eyes of being found and murdered on the spot.

"I am sorry you are risking your life for coming to speak with me, but I have figured something out that my help us." Dumbledore said. No longer was there a twinkle in his eye, but a sad look upon his face.

"What could help us now? Everything is lost!" Hermione cried. The old headmaster just looked at his former student, wondering where the old person she was when he was alive went.

"You could go back in time, Miss Granger. Go back in time to either change or, if need be arises, kill Tom Marvolo Riddle before he ruins the lives of many." Dumbledore looked at the shocked but understanding look upon Hermione's face.

"I would do that if it were possible. Time-Turners can only go back so far, and they wouldn't be able to go back 60 years." Hermione said, still the know-it-all she was when she was younger.

"There is a spell in my desk, in the bottom right-hand drawer, which would be able to take you back, where there is a blank in the spell, you would add the year. You would have to make up a life and – oh! You have to go now before the death eaters swarm this office." Dumbledore said. There was a bang outside the door, an explosion of a spell, and running feet, could be heard outside the door.

Hermione grabbed the spell and said it in a low whisper so no one could hear her and where Hermione Granger was standing, mere seconds ago, a purple smoke was quickly evaporating.

"Good luck, Hermione" Albus Dumbledore's portrait said to no one.

_Back in 1944_

There would be a bang and hushed whispers, two people carrying a young woman to the hospital wing, to see why a girl came out of a cloud of purple smoke.

This is where the story begins, in 1944. With Hermione Granger trying to save the future.

**AN: Hey this is my first ever Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Waking Up

Change the past to change the future

Chapter 1: Waking up

The first thing Hermione Granger noticed when waking up in the hospital wing were six eyes staring down at her.

"Ah she awakes!" A man with short, greying, blond hair and blue eyes spoke.

"Hello. I am Headmaster Dippet." The man said with a kind smile on his face.

"Hello dear I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and this Madam Grey our nurse here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said a younger version of Dumbledore. Dumbledore of this time had extremely shorter hair, and less grey in it. His eyes still had that twinkle in it that made Hermione think of the portrait that sent her here.

Hermione tried to sit up but was still too dazed. She could still get a good look of her surroundings. The hospital wing of 1944 looked exactly the same as the one in her time. The layout was the same even the portraits less walls were the same. It was making Hermione homesick.

"Dear, you still need to rest. When you came here you fell and knocked your head and fell unconscious. I am pretty sure you have a mild concussion. I have to ask, do remember anything before you came here? Anything at all?" Madam Grey asked with peering brown eyes.

Hermione was stuck. She hadn't thought of the life she would take once she got here. At the time she only worried about leaving before she was murdered. She had no time to think of anything. So she did the best she could, hoping it was believable.

"I-I don't remember anything. I really want to but I can't." she said her voice shaking. Amnesia was the only thing that would make even a little sense.

"Oh you poor dear! Well are you muggle or a witch? If this even makes any sense to you?" Madam grey said pity evident in her eyes.

"I know I am a witch but that is all I remember. I am sorry if I am no help." Hermione said looking at the three adults, hoping her lie was good enough.

"Albus, isn't there an ancestry potion, one that sees if a witch or wizard is pureblood, half-blood, or muggle-born?" Dippet asked Dumbledore who smiled at this.

"Of course there is, how could I forget? I will get Horace Slughorn to make us up one right away. Excuse me Miss." Dumbledore said. He then left towards the potion master's classroom.

"Ok dear, I have a potion here for pain and a dreamless sleep potion. I need you to rest; hopefully the ancestry potion will be ready for you once you are awake again. Here we are dear, drink these and then rest." Madam grey said, handing Hermione two potions, one clear one for pain, and one deep purple, almost black one for a dreamless sleep. Hermione took each one in turn, feeling the effect of the pain reducing one right away. She immediately felt drowsy and closed her eyes, and snuggled deeper into the thin hospital blanket.

As she was drifting off, she felt someone add another blanket and quietly walk out of the room.

When Hermione awoke again she was aware there were more people in the room than before. She opened her eyes to see Headmaster Dippet, Professor Dumbledore, and the potions master Horace Slughorn talking in hushed whispers across the room. Professor Dumbledore looked over to see that she was awake.

"Ah hello dear, how are you feeling now?" Dumbledore asked as he walked over to her bedside, the other professors hot on his heels.

"Much better thank you Professor." She said while looking at the younger Horace Slughorn. He looked practically the same, maybe he was a little skinner or he could've been smiling more or I could be both, she couldn't tell.

"Well, we are going to have you take this potion, I am warning you this is very different than your normal potion, you will be in a trance and will say your blood status and your family name, you may pass out after but we are not quite sure." Professor Sughorn said, the cheery smile leaving his face.

"I will do it. I just want to remember." Hermione said, almost fearing the answer that will come out of her mouth.

"Well here you are Miss." Headmaster Dippet handed her the vial, which had a deep, dark green liquid in it that was very thick. Hermione just took in a deep breath and swallowed the liquid. It had a pleasant taste to it, unlike other potions like the polyjuice potion. It tasted like strawberries and sort of musky, if that is even possible. Her mind was reeling in confusion of how something can taste musky when you are only supposed to smell something that is musky.

Hermione's head sagged forwards, her head almost touching the mattress beneath her. After a minute her head shot up, her mouth was a gap and her eyes were white. All the teachers took a step away from the bed simultaneously, fearing what might happen.

Hermione was whispering in some dead language no one could understand. Madam Grey walked in and stopped dead, looking at her patient that looked possessed.

Hermione then said what the professors said she would.

_This girl is a pure-blooded witch, though she doesn`t know it. Her name is Hermione Jane Day, the Italian Day`s. _

Hermione`s body slowly laid back down and snuggled into the covers like any normal teenager and closed her eyes. She was instantly asleep.

The four adults stared at her sleeping form, still surprised at what they saw. Madam Grey went to her bedside to place a glass of water on the table beside her. Professor Dumbledore spoke first.

"I don`t think we expected that. We got our answer but that was just plain weird." Dumbledore said while going back to standing right by the sleeping girls head.

"I agree with you Albus that was weird. At least we got our answer." Slughorn said staring at the vial that was thrown on the floor.

"Well I am going to send a letter to her parents, if they are still alive. The Day`s haven`t been seen for around twenty years." Headmaster Dippet said leaving the hospital wing and heading up to his office.

"Now Albus, Horace you have to leave. I need to care for this girl, run some tests. I will call you when she wakes." Madam Grey said shooing the two professors away.

Madam Grey stared down at the girl with pitying eyes. She then left to let Hermione Jane Day sleep, hoping she doesn`t remember what happened here tonight.

**AN: so here is the first chapter. how did you like it? i know** **extremely weird. just something that popped into my head. so please review and tell me what you think**.


	3. Learning

**Chapter 2**

The orphanage was terrible, as usual.

Tom Riddle stared out the window to the street below, where young children were playing happily, not noticing the glare from the young man in the window of the orphanage.

Tom Riddle hated his life at the orphanage and was glad he no longer had to live there after his final school year finished. After he graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he would no longer have to return to place he hated his entire life. He would be part of the wizarding world and would never have to look at the faces of the stupid muggles that tormented him his entire childhood.

Tom had a plan for when he graduated. He would travel the world, or at least Europe, to try and find followers for his cause. While doing this he will make Horcruxes to make himself immortal. Tom was planning to make six having then seven pieces of his soul hidden where, in case he needed them, he could find them or order someone to.

Tom would also apply for the Defence against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts. Knowing Dippet, if he was still there, would most likely give him the job.

Tom Riddle had it all planned out. Now if he could only survive the next and last week of summer vacation.

Hermione awoke with, surprisingly, no one there. The hospital wing was empty and there was no sign of anyone being there for hours. Hermione sat up in bed feeling lightheaded when she noticed a potion, glass of water and a note on her bedside table.

_Miss Day_

_I am not sure if you remember what happened when you took the ancestry potion so I have decided to write it down, fearing your reaction. I know your mother well and know her temper to be quite strong, I have written down the results of the potion down truly fearing if you have your mother's temper. Once you took the potion you did what we said it would. You are a pureblood from the Day lineage. I have contacted your parents and they will be coming to pick you up and take you home for the rest of the summer. You have been enrolled into Hogwarts and will be sorted at the feast on the first day. I feared your reaction to this because before you said your name you seemed to be possessed, no pupils, speaking in a dead language. Professor Slughorn is looking into it so no need to worry. I hope you remember what happened to you._

_Headmaster Dippet_

_PS there is a potion for when you wake up if you feel any pain, even just a headache, take it and you will feel better. I will come and get you once your parents arrive._

Hermione immediately took the potion and instantly felt her headache receding. She took a sip of the water and looked around the hospital wing for any signs of life. Hermione just looked around and waited for someone to come.

Ten minutes later Headmaster Dippet came in with, by the looks of it, robes in his hands.

"Here you are Miss Day. Some robes and I am here to take you to your parents." He said with a grin on his face. He handed her the robes and pointed towards Madam Grey's office so she could get changed. While getting changed she noticed the paper which the spell that got her here was written on in her pants pocket. She slipped it into the robes and headed out the door and headed to the Headmasters office with Headmaster Dippet.

Reaching the gargoyles guarding the Headmaster's office Headmaster Dippet said _"Gryffindor"_ under his breath and the gargoyles moved aside and he started going up.

Hermione followed the Headmaster thinking to herself,

_Dippet must have been a Gryffindor in his time_

Upon entering the office Hermione noticed to extremely beautiful people sitting across from the headmasters desk, whom stood and turned when they heard their entrance.

"Hermione, we are so glad you are OK." The woman, who had long silky black hair and piercing blue eyes spoke while giving her a confused look.

"Headmaster Dippet said you couldn't remember anything is that true?" The man she assumed was her 'father' asked. Her 'father' was a tall man with wavy light brown hair that fell into his eyes and soft brown eyes that were giving and identical confused look as her 'mother'.

"Yes it's true. I am sorry; I didn't even remember my name." Hermione said giving her 'parents' a look hopefully explaining that she would tell them later.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Her mother replied.

"I think it would be best if you took her home and try to help her remember." Headmaster Dippet said ushering them out the door.

"Oh and don't forget to send her on the train on September 1st"

"She will be there Headmaster." Hermione's father replied.

Once they were out of the office, the three walked in silence toward the exit. They were off Hogwarts grounds when Hermione's 'father' grabbed his wife's and Hermione's arm and apperated away.

Once they got to Day Mansion in Italy Mr. and Mrs. Day turned on her and asked a million questions.

"Who are you?"

"How are you a Day? We don't know you."

Hermione interrupted their rant and explained everything, about being from the future, why she had to come back to the past, everything. It turned out to be an hour of talking.

"I just don't understand how I am a Day. In the future I am a muggle-born not a pureblood." Hermione said while sipping tea that Mrs. Day, Alice, had got while she was talking.

"Maybe you were adopted in the future and your parents are our children. We do have a daughter who works for the English Ministry of Magic so she might be your mother." Mr. Day, Elijah, speculated.

"Maybe, I have no idea." Hermione said confusion clouding her face.

"Now you need proper sleep. Sleeping in that bed in the Hospital Wing is horrible." Alice said ushering her up stairs where her new room is.

"Here we are dear, you have a good sleep, there are nightgowns in the drawers, no need to worry if they do not fit, we are going shopping tomorrow." Alice said. She turned away and went back downstairs to her husband, the click of her heels muffled by the carpet.

Hermione went to chose a nightgown and settled on a pale green one, she changed into it while sitting on her new bed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the piece of paper the spell that sent her here float slowly to the ground. She picked it up because she noticed on the back side that was supposed to be blank had writing on it.

_Dear Hermione Granger_

_I know who you are and why you are here. My future self probably forgot to mention that this spell only lasts a year, meaning you only have a year to complete your task before you are sent back to the future. Good luck._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione shocked slowly put the note on the bedside table and quickly fell asleep thinking she only had a year to make Tom Riddle change.

**AN sorry about the late update but i hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
